1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a telephone relay apparatus which connects a communication line to a specific telephone terminal of a specific terminal user in response to a line connecting request from an outgoing telephone terminal of an arbitrary telephone outgoing user, a telephone relay system having the telephone relay apparatus, a recording medium and a data processing method for the telephone relay apparatus.
2. Related Art
At present, in a large company or the like, a specific terminal user such as an employee is lent an in-office specific telephone terminal which forms a part of a telephone relay system. In the telephone relay system, for example, a line connecting request from an outgoing telephone terminal of an outside telephone outgoing user is received by an in-office telephone relay apparatus and relayed to the specific telephone terminal of the specific terminal user.
In order to improve the convenience of the above telephone relay, a telephone relay system which always detects a position of an employee in an office with an ID card and connects a line connecting request from an outgoing telephone terminal to a fixed telephone terminal at the position detected with the ID card is also proposed (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (JP-A) No. 04-246957).
A telephone relay system which receives a line connecting request from an outgoing telephone terminal, selects a specific internal fixed telephone in the office with an outgoing telephone number of the outgoing telephone terminal, and connects the line connecting request to the internal fixed telephone is proposed (for example, see JP-A No. 09-224089).
However, the above telephone relay system cannot cope with the case in which a line connecting request from the outgoing telephone terminal is not connected to the specific telephone terminal of the specific terminal user. In order to cope with this situation, an answer phone service or a telephone forwarding service is used at present.
However, in the answer phone service, an emergency line connecting request cannot be connected to a specific terminal user. Also in the telephone forwarding service, since a line connecting request is transferred to only one specific telephone terminal, when the telephone terminal is not located at the periphery of the specific terminal user, an emergency line connecting request cannot be connected to the specific terminal user.